The invention relates to a boom for a load handling machine, and more particularly to a boom which includes a plurality of telescoped sections. A load handling implement such as a bucket or loading forks, for examples, is carried at an outermost end of the boom. The boom is mounted at an innermost end on a body of the machine. In one example, the boom for the load handling machine is pivotal about a mounting axis which is generally horizontal, with the boom extending alongside and forwardly of an operator's cab on the machine. The machine is movable over the ground on a ground engaging structure such as wheels carried on axles.
The boom conventionally is made of metal so as to be sufficiently strong to handle heavy loads. It will be appreciated that when the boom is fully extended, the load handled by the load handling implement exerts a substantial tipping moment about a front axle of such a machine. Regardless of the strength of the boom, there is a restriction on the load which can be handled. Moreover the weight of the conventionally metal boom is not an insignificant factor when determining a maximum safe load, as the weight of the boom will contribute to the tipping moment, particularly when extended fully.